Half a Week Before the Winter
by Annie Winter
Summary: Han pasado dos meses desde el accidente, sin embargo Hannah es incapaz de olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante, aunque lo intenta. En serio que lo intenta. Pero una mañana fría de otoño, un encuentro no del todo casual con el travieso espíritu del invierno podría quizá despertar una cálida llama de esperanza en su interior.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

_Half a week before the winter_

_The chill bites before it comes_

_And I'm a child of the pleasure_

_That he brings before he runs_

...

La persona en el espejo era una criatura triste, pensó Hannah al observar su reflejo. Una criatura de ojos color avellana y muy muy solitarios, con la piel pálida, casi translúcida, tras varias semanas de estar encerrada en su habitación, y largo pelo castaño que caía delicadamente por sus hombros en forma de bucles. El único vestigio restante de su antiguo yo, observó, tomando una diadema lila de su tocador y acomodándosela en la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del espejo.

Era un intento más o menos afanoso de darle algo más de vida a su apariencia.

Un fuerte estruendo la hizo brincar entonces y girando su cabeza hacia la derecha, vio la ventana de su cuarto siendo repentinamente azotada por el viento. Justo afuera, distinguió la forma de una rama golpeando el vidrio. El otoño se había abierto paso hace unos días, la temperatura había comenzado a descender, mientras que los vientos soplaban con mayor fuerza que antes, trayendo consigo el familiar frío del invierno que se avecinaba. Y con la llegada del frío, también llegaba el inicio de las vacaciones.

Para Hannah, sin embargo, solo significaba una extensión en sus vacaciones autoimpuestas. Llevaba dos meses sin salir de casa, después de todo. Rondando el lugar como un fantasma en pena, rehusándose a contestar el teléfono o checar su muro de Facebook siquiera, hablando únicamente cuando alguien le hacía una pregunta directa y usando la computadora de vez en cuando para navegar por internet sin ningún fin en específico que no fuera gastar el tiempo. Se sentía atrapada en un lapsus temporal donde las horas, los minutos y los segundos no existían.

Era como estar en su propio mundo de cristal, viéndolo todo sin estar presente, sin realmente sentirlo. Era como si una fina capa de hielo la separara a ella del resto del mundo. Su madre la había dejado estar hasta ahora, dándose su propio espacio para llorar su pérdida, pero Hannah sabía que eso es todo lo que le daría, que después de hoy, Amanda no le permitiría seguir con este aislamiento. Sin embargo, Hannah no era tan fuerte como su madre, quién hacia un mes que había vuelto al trabajo.

Era hora de "reconstruir su vida", le había dicho.

Y aunque Hannah no se sentía del todo preparada, supuso que también era momento de hacer algo, cambiar un poco su rutina. Reintegrarse a la sociedad y al mundo real aunque fuera poco a poco, un paso a la vez. Respirando profundamente, Hannah se armó de valor y salió de su habitación, andando escaleras abajo, donde el dulce aroma de Mily horneando en la cocina, llegó hasta su nariz.

— ¿Se-señorita, Hannah? —exclamó la sirvienta, asomándose por el marco de la puerta, extrañada al verla vestida en algo que no fuera su pijama. Sus grandes ojos marrones la recorrieron de arriba a abajo, sin molestarse en disimular su asombro.

Su joven ama usaba un grueso suéter tejido que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, un par de shorts grises de tela y unas medias para resguardar sus piernas de la ocasional ventisca helada. Un atuendo apropiado dado el reciente cambio de clima. Sin embargo, lo que la sorprendió aún más es que se agachaba para coger un par de botas felpudas del estante de zapatos justo al lado de la entrada y se sentaba en el pequeño escalón de madera.

— ¿Va-va a salir? —preguntó incrédula, todavía sin creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Hannah no podía culpar a la mujer, después de todo llevaba dos meses en total y absoluto aislamiento. Nunca, ni una sola vez desde lo _sucedido_, es que se había atrevido a dar un paso fuera de casa. Era su refugio, su lugar seguro. Y ahora de un día para otro había decidido que dar un paseo no le vendría nada mal, aunque fuera bajo la trillada excusa de despejar su mente.

— Solo voy caminar, volveré dentro de una hora más o menos —contestó, calzándose las botas con cuidado y volviéndose hacia Mily—. Estaré de regreso para el almuerzo. Si mamá llega antes dile que salí por un rato y que no tardo, que no se preocupe.

— Lo que usted diga, señorita —Mily asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

— Muy bien.

Hannah se incorporó y tras sacarse el pelo de entre el suéter se dispuso a salir.

— ¿Señorita Hannah? —exclamó Mily.

— ¿Sí?

— Que se divierta.

Una pequeña sonrisa no pudo evitar abrirse paso hasta sus labios, mientras Hannah se daba la vuelta para ver a una sonriente Mily, observándola con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su regazo y sus ojos cerrados en un gesto amable que le calentó el corazón y le infundió algo más de valentía. Hannah asintió con la cabeza, dándole las gracias, antes de volverse hacia el pomo de la puerta y salir al exterior.

…

Jack jugaba con las hojas de los árboles, recostado en una gruesa rama, moviendo sus dedos en círculos y conjurando una pequeña ventisca. Sosteniendo las hojas en el aire enfrente de él y haciéndolas danzar a una melodía imaginaria, permitiéndole admirar sus brillantes colores que iban desde el amarillo a un naranja intenso y amarronado. Su espalda apoyada contra el tronco del frondoso roble, divirtiéndose tranquilamente cuando la vio salir de la casa. Al fin, pensó, dejando los juegos de lado y enderezándose para poder verla mejor. Llevaba más de una hora esperando por ella.

La muchacha hacia su camino hasta la cerca de metal que rodeaba el patio delantero de su casa de paredes ladrillo y techo de teja, apretujada entre otras dos casas como era común en el área residencial del centro de Burgess. La chica llevaba ropa otoñal junto a unas botas y sus rizos acaramelados rebotaban a su paso a medida que se daba la vuelta para cerrar la reja y continuaba andando por la acera, a saber con qué destino.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro, bueno supuso que tendría que averiguarlo. La Luna no le había dicho mucho, prácticamente nada en realidad. Sin embargo había aprendido hace no mucho tiempo que cuando la Luna habla, uno tiene que escucharla. Así que, poniéndose de pie y llamando al viento a que lo ayudará, Jack saltó al aire, siendo acarreado por una fuerte brisa que lo llevó detrás de la humana llamada Hannah.

* * *

**Bueno sé que no es mucho, pero como prologo me pareció adecuado. No llevo mucho de la historia escrita, pero no podía mantenerla más tiempo solo en mi cabeza (será cosa de las fechas XD), así que trataré de actualizar una vez por semana y ojala que la disfruten. **

**Cabe mencionar que Jack Frost no me pertenece, pero sería inmensamente feliz si así fuera :( **

**Ah y la letra al inicio es de Half a Week Before the Winter (duh!) de Vanessa Carlton. **


	2. Paraíso

**i. Paraíso**_**  
**_

_And it's one more day in paradise_

_..._

Salir de casa era como era despertar de un largo ensueño, reflexionó Hannah, mientras miraba a su alrededor con una expresión sosegada en el rostro y continuaba andando por la acera a ritmo despreocupado. Era obvio que aunque para ella el tiempo pareciera haberse detenido estos dos últimos meses, no era igual para el resto del mundo. Las hojas de los árboles se habían secado y cambiado de color, y algunas ramas incluso se encontraban ya desnudas ante el paso de las estaciones.

Todo a su alrededor estaba sumergido en un eterno atardecer.

¿Realmente hacía tanto que había estado encerrada? Era algo difícil de creer, pero la respuesta estaba ahí justo frente a sus ojos. Dolorosamente obvia. Escondiendo sus manos dentro de las mangas de su suéter, Hannah se estremeció al sentir una helada ventisca soplar en su dirección, que alborotó su largo cabello y le puse la piel de gallina. Realmente estaba fresco para ser una mañana de otoño.

Finalmente llegó a la avenida principal y mientras su camino hasta aquí había sido uno callado, ahora el familiar sonido de risas y conversaciones llegó a sus oídos. Alzando la mirada, Hannah distinguió un par de niños pasar corriendo a su lado, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, mientras una mujer de edad avanzada y cabellera canosa les seguía poco después, sonriendo entretenida ante las ocurrencias de sus nietos. Hannah se hizo a un lado, para no estorbar y aprovechar para observar el lugar con mayor detenimiento.

Tiendas y locales tapizaban ambos lados de la calle, gente caminaba por la acera, ya fuera sola o acompañada, abrigada ante el repentino bajón de temperatura, portando camisas de manga larga o suéteres de cuello de tortuga, entre otros. Todavía era temprano, probablemente cerca de las 12 am, por lo que había poco movimiento por parte del tráfico y los transeúntes podían cruzar de una esquina a otra sin mayor problema.

Echando un vistazo a sus espaldas, Hannah se dio cuenta que los dos niños y la anciana ya habían desaparecido, adentrándose en el parque que estaba más adelante.

Absorbiendo cada detalle, Hannah caminó a lo largo de la avenida, mirando las promociones de Día de Gracias y anuncios que colgaban de las vitrinas. Tras unos minutos, sus pies se detuvieron frente a un pequeño local de dos pisos.

_CLASE__S__ DE PIANO_

_20 dólares la hora._

_Para más información, favor de hablar con el encargado._

Decía el letrero que estaba pegado en el vidrio.

Inconscientemente, Hannah posó una mano sobre la superficie. Estaba fría y resbaladiza.

"_¡Anda, Hannah, toca algo para nosotros!"._

Sus músculos se tensaron y su otra mano se fue directamente contra su pecho. Apretujándola con fuerza, sintió su corazón latiendo como un caballo desbocado, amartillando sus costillas. De pronto, sintió como si le faltara el aire y comenzó a inspirar con la boca desesperadamente, tratando de calmarse. Menos mal que aquella sofocante sensación solo duró unos segundos, en lo que retomó el control de su cuerpo y sus emociones. Oyó a alguien aproximarse a ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Girándose en torno a la voz, Hannah vio a un muchacho de pelo rubio un tanto desaliñado, parado enfrente de ella con una mueca de preocupación. Por un momento Hannah lo miró recelosa, todavía algo conmocionada tras su pequeño ataque de pánico, antes de relajarse finalmente y negar avergonzadamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Segura? —insistió el chico, dando un paso hacia ella y extendiendo una mano en consuelo— No luces muy bien.

— _Estoy bien_ —recalcó, su tono más duro de que lo que pretendía—. Perdona, no quise ser descortés —se corrigió inmediatamente—. Pero en serio, estoy bien. Es solo que he estado… enferma estos… días. Pero no es nada grave, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió, el muchacho decidió no hacerle más preguntas, aunque no lucía del todo convencido. Hannah no se angustió al respecto, después de todo, no es como si le debiera ninguna explicación. Seguro, había sido muy amable de su parte el ofrecerle su ayuda, pero de ahí en fuera no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Era un completo desconocido.

— Si tú lo dices —exclamó el muchacho, tomando su mano de vuelta y removiéndose en su sitio, nervioso, sin saber qué hacer—. Ah, mi nombre es Eli. Emm… espero no haberte incomodado —se presentó, claramente apenado.

— Hannah —respondió esta con un gesto parco.

— Mucho gusto Hannah —el chico pareció relajarse. Una sonrisa entusiasmada no tardó en formarse en sus labios, segundos después—. No pude evitar notarlo, pero te vi checando el letrero hace un momento. Apenas estamos reuniendo gente, pero eres bienvenida a unirte si quieres, comenzamos clases la semana que viene.

Hannah arrugó la frente, desconcertada, antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando.

_Ah, las clases de piano, por supuesto._

— ¿Así que, trabajas aquí? —preguntó, volviéndose hacía la vitrina y echando un vistazo a través del cristal. Era una tienda de instrumentos de musicales. No se parecía muy grande, de uno calculaba, con guitarras de diversas marcas colgando de una pared al fondo, y demás instrumentos y materiales de apoyo decorando el lugar, sobre repisas o estacionados en una esquina. Hannah no se había fijado en ello hasta ahora.

Eli tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

— Mi abuelo es el dueño, pero en vacaciones le doy una mano con el negocio. Fue idea suya lo de dar clases, ama tocar el piano.

Hannah ciertamente podía simpatizar con él, al fin y al cabo ella también había tocado el piano erase una vez. No recordaba con exactitud cuándo o porqué es que lo había dejado, calculaba que unos años después del divorcio de sus padres, cerca de cuando recién acababa de cumplir los 14 años. Desde entonces, que sus dedos no habían vuelto a acariciar las teclas de un piano, ni mucho menos sentarse en un taburete y simplemente dejar que su mente volara mientras sus manos hacían el resto del trabajo.

— Entonces tomaré por sentado que tú eres el "encargado" —exclamó, tratando de desviar el tema de manera sutil—. Bueno, en ese caso ya sé con quién acudir —bromeó, disponiéndose a marcharse de ahí de una vez.

Su cambio de actitud pareció destantear al muchacho, no obstante este seguía sonriendo mientras alzaba una mano en el aire y se despedía de ella.

— ¡Un gusto, Hannah! ¡Espero nos veamos pronto! —le gritó.

Hannah siguió caminando, volteándose brevemente para devolverle la mirada al chico y asentir, sin decir absolutamente nada. Luego le dio la espalda y siguió con su camino. Se notaba que Eli no era un mal chico, pero le sabía mal prometerle algo como asistir a las clases de piano de su abuelo y no presentarse a la última hora. Después de todo, ya tenía suficientes promesas rotas persiguiéndola.

…

La corta plática con Eli la había hecho olvidarse por un momento del resto del mundo. Olvidarse de la escena que había estado a punto de armar con su numerito ese, en el que casi hiperventilaba en medio del boulevard. Menos mal que no había mucha circulando como normalmente, aunque seguro que se había ganado una que otra mirada de susto. Aunque, ¿más daba a este punto? Suspiró, entre una mezcla de cansancio y alivio, haciendo su camino de vuelta a casa.

Después de marcharse de la tienda de instrumentos, Hannah había deambulado un rato más por la avenida, haciendo paradas de no más de 5 minutos en unas otras cuatro tiendas. Aunque trataba de no pensar en ello, el recuerdo de hace rato amenazaba con sacudir su autocontrol.

Le costó la duración entera del recorrido de regreso para terapiarse y convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien. Que a pesar de aquella momentánea recaída, había sido un buen paseo. Un productivo paseo. Su madre estaría orgullosa de ella.

A excepción de que al entrar a casa, su madre no estaba presente. Mily le avisó que la señora Amanda había llamado hace media hora, informándole que llegaría hasta tarde por culpa de un asunto del trabajo. Aquello no era inusual, eran cosas que pasaban de vez en cuando, cuando algún novato echaba a perder la impresión de una carta o daba la dirección incorrecta de algún envió o simplemente se equivocaba a la hora de redactar un mensaje de felicitación.

De igual forma, Hannah se sentó a la mesa y Mily le sirvió un plato caliente de sopa de cebolla, acompañándola con una rebanada de bolillo y verduras hervidas a un lado. Fue al terminar, cuando la mujer le tendió un pedazo del volteado de piña que había estado horneando esta mañana que Mily no aguantó más y comenzó a interrogarla sobre su salida.

Hannah sonrió divertida ante su curiosidad, pensando en si hacerse la difícil primero, antes de contarle, omitiendo por supuesto todo lo relacionado a su ataque de pánico.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó entusiasmada una vez que hubo terminado con su historia.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Hannah la miró extrañada, sin saber a lo que se refería.

Mily esbozó una sonrisa amable antes de enderezarse y recoger los platos sucios, depositándolos en el lavabo para hacerse cargo de ellos más tarde.

— Si va a ir a las clases o no.

Aquello tomó a Hannah por sorpresa, la verdad no lo había considerado si quiera. Al menos no en serio.

— Quiero decir —continuó Mily, sonando cada vez más emocionada ante la idea—, usted amaba tocar el piano, señorita Hannah, y a todos en la casa nos encantaba escucharla. ¡Recuerda aquellas tardes, con sus amigos, cuando usted y la señorita…!

— Basta, Mily —le espetó cortante, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra. Hannah no quería ser grosera con Mily, así como tampoco lo había querido ser con Eli, ambos solo querían ayudarla… pero ella simplemente no estaba ahí todavía —. Perdona —se disculpó lo más humilde posible, aunque todavía algo resentida, al ver la fugaz expresión de dolor que surcó la cara de la sirvienta.

— ¡N-No se preocupe, señorita! —se apresuró a decir— Todo está bien.

Mily río nerviosa, no obstante Hannah se reprendió mentalmente el ser tan desconsiderada. Sabía que Mily no se tomaría a pecho lo sucedido, pero igual su conducta no había sido la correcta. Si su madre estuviera ahí seguro la habría regañado o llamado la atención. Sin embargo, no volvió a disculparse, sería darle más importancia al asunto, que era justamente lo que ni ella ni Mily querían. Así que, excusándose, Hannah se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

Estar en su cuarto era cómodo, agradable incluso cuando lo que necesitaba era estar total y realmente a solas. Era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Y no pudo evitar compararlo con estar nuevamente al aire libre, con aquella sensación de libertad, con el viento rozando su rostro en una fría caricia, que aunque en su momento la había hecho estremecerse, ahora mismo despertaba una calidez en su corazón que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Tal vez, pensó, mañana tomaría otro paseo.

* * *

**Primero que nada, me da mucho gusto el ver que el prologo haya sido tan bien recibido! Espero no defraudarlos (lo dice porque en este capítulo no hubo Jack y sabe que todas las fans quieren leer de Jack u.u), pero prometo que en el siguiente capítulo veremos mucho más de él! S****í, esta no fue la "fría mañana" de su encuentro, al menos no directamente XD**

**Un saludo a todos lo que me leen! En serio estoy muy agradecida.**

**PD: Para los que se lo preguntan, la mamá de Hannah es gerente de Hallmark, ya saben la tienda esa departamental que se encarga de todo lo relacionado a tarjetas de felicitación y esas cosillas. **


	3. Tu Mano sobre la Mía

**ii. Tu Mano sobre la Mía **

_And if you don't believe me, just put your hands on me_

…

El pelo de Hannah era lindo, era de un color cálido entre el castaño y el dorado con unos cuantos visos más claros que otros, que le recordaban al dulce sabor de las manzanas acarameladas. Jack contempló el cabello de la chica, pendiente de cómo sus rizos rebotaban ligeramente sobre sus hombros a su paso. El espíritu del invierno caminando a su lado tranquilamente. Hacía ya 5 días desde que había comenzado a seguir a Hannah, y hace 3 desde que había decidido que no tenía caso tomar esas tontas precauciones como mantener su distancia cuando la joven ni siquiera podía verlo.

Ni siquiera era consciente de él andando junto a ella como lo haría cualquier colega de escuela acompañándola de regreso a casa. Excepto que esta vez no iba de regreso a casa, pero al centro en otro de sus paseos matutinos. Como parecía habérsele hecho costumbre desde aquel primer día que la había visto salir.

Desde entonces que se había tomado la libertad de observarla con más detenimiento: cuáles eran sus expresiones, sus reacciones ante determinadas situaciones y sí, su cabello. Este último más por capricho y curiosidad propia que otra cosa. Sin embargo creía que, tal vez, si conseguía entenderla aunque fuera un poco, eso le daría una pista de por qué la Luna lo había enviado para cuidarla. Suponiendo que esa era su misión en absoluto.

Con su bastón atravesado sobre sus hombros en una pose despreocupada, siguió a Hannah hasta la pequeña tienda de instrumentos. Sus pies se detuvieron entonces y Jack se detuvo con ella, unos pasos más adelante, girando su cuerpo hacia ella mientras la esperaba como todos los días. La muchacha estaba de frente al cristal. ¿Haciendo qué? No tenía ni idea, pero siempre era lo mismo: Llegaba y se quedaba ahí parada como por 5 segundos sin hacer absolutamente nada más que quedarse viendo al vacío.

Una imagen de su reacción inicial apareció en su mente como una especie de flash, y Jack la recordó en esa misma exacta posición mientras su cuerpo se sacudía de manera violenta como una hoja en el viento. Si no hubiera sido porque había recobrado la compostura al último minuto y el encargado del local no hubiera salido a revisarla, no sabía lo que hubiera pasado.

Lo cual, a su punto de vista, solo hacía más extraño el que la chica estuviera tan decidida a evitar al muchacho a toda costa. Sin embargo, algo que había aprendido acerca de Hannah tras casi una semana de ir detrás de ella cual perro faldero, es que era rara.

Muy rara.

Hannah exhaló, una peculiar combinación entre aliviada y decepcionada. Entonces continuó por la banqueta y Jack por supuesto fue con ella, avanzando adelante de ella, antes de darse la vuelta y andar de espaldas para poder verla directo a la cara. Como era usual se le notaba un poco decaída. Sin embargo, si alguien le preguntaba, el diría que esta chica vivía en un perpetuo estado de depresión.

— Anda, sonríe un poco —exclamó en un tono animado, como si pudiera oírlo, saltando de un pie a otro— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Hannah? ¿Por qué no puedes verme? —preguntó entonces, su mirada tornándose pensativa. Sin embargo no era nada del otro mundo, una chica de la edad de Hannah no se esperaría que creyera en espíritus guardianes y cuentos de hadas.

Pero… pero por algo es que la Luna lo había enviado a ella, pensó convencido. Debía de haber alguna forma, excepto que no se le ocurría nada en este momento.

Había creído que entre más se acercara a ella, más consciente sería de su presencia, sin embargo la única respuesta que había obtenido por parte de la chica fue una serie de estremecimientos, mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza de su chaqueta o suéter en un intento de calentarse y disminuir los escalofríos que su cercanía le provocaban. Hasta que eventualmente había terminado por acostumbrarse al frío también.

Y ahí se habían agotado sus planes. O bueno, quizá podría lanzarle una bola de nieve a ver si así reaccionaba, pero desgraciadamente el invierno aún estaba a varias semanas de distancia. Así que tendría que esperar para probar esa teoría.

Hannah finalmente cruzó la calle sin mucho problema e ingresó a un local que estaba justo en la esquina, Jack detrás de ella. Estaban en uno de esos sitios en los que se rentaban películas, se fijó, viendo las hileras e hileras de DVD's que decoraban las paredes y dividían el lugar en pasillos. Esta era la primera vez que Hannah venía aquí.

— ¡Hey, chica! ¡Cierra la puerta! —le indicó el hombre al frente del mostrador, haciéndole gestos con las manos para no dejar pasar la fría ventisca que entró. Jack sonrío.

— Veamos, qué tenemos aquí —exclamó divertido, paseándose entre los pasillos unos pasos atrás de Hannah, echando un vistazo a las películas acomodadas cuidadosamente a su paso— ¿El Ataque del Tiburón Mutante de Dos Cabezas? ¡Pfff! —resopló incrédulo, al leer un título tan ridículo. ¿En serio había gente que rentaba esa clase de filmes?

En cierto modo era un poco frustrante, como había personas que creían en animales mutantes marinos y él no sabía cómo hacer para que una joven de 17 años creyera en él. Lo hacía sentir casi patético.

Miró a Hannah, se había detenido de uno de los estantes más adelante y sostenía un DVD entre sus manos. Jack se apresuró entonces hacía ella y se asomó por encima de su hombro. "Los Miserables" decía en grandes letras doradas, con la imagen de una niña rubia con mirada melancólica. ¿Qué clase de película se llamaba "Los Miserables"? Hasta el título sonaba deprimente en sí.

— Vamos, Hannah, tu puedes hacer mejor que eso —dijo, volviéndose hacía el estante enfrente de ella y pasando sus ojos por la selección de películas hasta que halló una que llamó su atención. Su mano se cernió sobre el DVD al mismo tiempo que la mano de Hannah hacía lo mismo.

La chica dio un respingo.

Y Jack sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrerle el brazo, reconociendo la cálida sensación del contacto humano.

Lo había sentido. Hannah lo había sentido.

* * *

**Y he aquí el segundo capítulo! Después de como un mes de retraso y sí, sé que está algo corto, pero de otro modo me quedaba muy largo el capítulo. Así que eso, lo dividí en dos y vimos más de Jack. Espero eso baste para saciarlos por ahora en lo que llega la próxima semana con la segunda parte, o sí son buenos y me dejan un review puede que antes XD**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentan! Y espero hayan tenido una bonita Navidad :)**


End file.
